Stories Through Time
by Liv Pierce
Summary: Ryelsi drabbles in response to jdphoenix's challenge. 20 drabbles that are fairly consecutive and continue show Ryan and Kelsi's relationship over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Friends

"Would you like to come over to work on that this weekend?"

"Come over?" she asked, confusion covering her face. In all ten years of her educational career, she had never been invited to anyone's house for any reason whatsoever.

"Yeah, to my house. We could work out the kinks of our scene and have it ready for practice on Monday."

"A-alright. When?" She asked, looking up from the piano bench to where Ryan had moved to lean against the instrument itself.

"Saturday. Noon. See you then, Kels." The blond flashed a bright, white smile and left Kelsi stunned. Kels? That sounded like a name a friend would use. Was it possible that she had one? She smiled to herself and played a few notes on the piano. A friend.


	2. Why?

Why?

All their friends whispered it behind their backs. Her parents asked each other as they lay in bed at night. His parents discussed it on the flight to their next destination. Mrs. Darbus muttered it to herself after rehearsal ended. Why? Why weren't the two of them together yet? When would they realize they were both crazy about each other? When would they see what everyone else saw? Would they ever clear through their fogs and see what was as clear as day to everyone else? Why hadn't the piano player and the choreographer done anything about their mutual attraction?


	3. Secrets

Secrets 

Ryan Evans had a secret. No one knew it, not even his sister, Sharpay. Troy and Chad didn't know. Nor did Gabriella or Taylor. Martha, one of the most observant people he knew, might have picked up on subtle clues that he didn't even realize he had given away. The looks he gave, lasting seconds longer than they should have. The large smile every time he heard her play, the even larger smaller every time she sang, a rare occurrence. The way he only sat down on the piano bench when she was there. His dancing, while some of the best East High had ever seen, got even better when she was in the room, his kicks, turns and spins all becoming higher, tighter and faster. There was no denying that Ryan Evans performed better and seemed happier when Kelsi was in the room. Now he just had to let his secret out of the bag.


	4. GreenEyed Monster

Green-Eyed Monster

He felt it surging again. That feeling that many referred to as the green-eyed monster. He couldn't stand seeing her with that lunk head Jason. They had nothing in common, he couldn't think of a single thing that they might talk about when together. Not like when he and she were together. _They_ had a lot in common. He had more in common with her than anyone else. And yet she was with the lunk and he was left with nothing but his stage, his dance, and the plots and schemes of his sister. Jealously was more than a monster. It was the nightmare he lived in.


	5. Gift

Gift

"Gabi?" Ryan asked as he approached the girl from behind. When she turned he smiled in way of greeting and continued, "I need help."

"Help? With what?"

"A gift…Christmas gift. For Kelsi."

"So you two figured out what the rest of us have known forever?" She teased.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He said with a sheepish smile. "Can you help me?"

"Ryan, you know Kelsi better than any of us. You'd have the best idea what she'd want."

"So, no?"

"Sorry, Ry."

**Last Day of School Before Christmas Break**

"Merry Christmas, Kels."

Kelsi turned around to wish Ryan a Merry Christmas, but stopped short at the sight of the gift in Ryan's outstretched hands.

"What's that?"

"For you."

"You didn't have to." Her actions belied her words, though, as she reached for the shiny green paper package. Ripping into the wrapping, she found a box beneath that, but wasted no time in pulling off the top. Inside was a bright red fedora.

"For your wildcat outfit." Ryan explained, referring to the outfit she wore for school spirit events.

"I didn't get you anything. Thank you." She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. That was enough of a gift for Ryan.


	6. Take My Hand

Take My Hand

"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, Every turn will be safe with me…"

"They sound wonderful together, don't they?" Kelsi asked Ryan as they watched Troy and Gabriella practice one of the dances Ryan had choreographed, singing a song they hadn't heard before quietly together.

"They do. But then again, they always have."

"We should work that song they're singing into the show. It's beautiful."

She began playing the piano, guessing at the tune and humming as she did. Ryan caught on and began singing what they had just heard Troy singing. Kelsi joined in and sighed happily as they finished what they knew of the song.

"It's nice, but I like your stuff better." Ryan said quietly, his words full of more meaning than he really intended.


	7. Dare

Dare 

"Do it, Kels. Nothing bad's going to happen."

"You don't know that, Gabi." It had been a few years since that day when Ryan had asked her over to his house to work on their first high school production. A friendship slowly came about. Now, after Gabriella's move to East High and the events of the State Championship, Kelsi counted some of the most talented athletes and some of the smartest students at East High among her friends. Now the spring dance was coming up and Kelsi was the only one without a date. Gabriella had the bright idea that she and Ryan should go together.

"You're friends. He's not going to be mean about it, even if he says no. And he won't say no. Just do it. I dare you."


	8. Pride

Pride

"I am not going to prom alone."

"But you've got to go to prom."

"No, I don't. I'll just stay home and you guys can tell me about it later."

"Kelsi, you are going to prom if we have to drag you there."

"No, Gabi."

"And why not?"

"I will not go and be the only girl without a date. I have my pride."


	9. Game

Game

"Hey, Kels, wanna play a game?"

Kelsi looked up from the sheet music in front of her to the person who had entered the auditorium: Ryan Evans.

"Nothing…athletic, I hope." She responded with a laugh, putting down her pencil and standing to stretch.

"No, no, nothing athletic. I was thinking scrabble."

"Alright. Just be warned: I got a perfect verbal score on the SAT."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a warning."

"We'll see about that."


	10. Album

Album

There was nothing she liked better than listening to music on old 45s and singing loudly. The music always sounded so classic when she listened to albums rather than CDs or mp3s. She only ever listened to them when she was home alone and she could turn the music up as loud as she wanted. It was one of those days, home alone, that she was bouncing from room to room, dancing to the sound of the Beatles and singing along when she didn't hear the doorbell ring, or the knocking or even the door open. She only stopped when she saw Ryan Evans standing in her living room.

"Sorry, I rang. And knocked. And it was open." He explained to her stunned face. "You know, you should really be on stage more often."


	11. Song

Song

The sound of the piano filled the room, as Kelsi's fingers moved across the keys. It was loud, fast paced and upbeat. It was her favorite song to play, always lifting her spirits whenever she began to play it. No matter her mood, she couldn't help but leave the bench happy after playing. And on those days when she was happy for any given reason, she played it just because she could, spreading her happiness throughout the room. And today she had every reason to share her song with the world: Ryan had asked her to prom.


	12. Dependence

Dependence

Sometimes he thought he depended far too much on his sister. When they turned sixteen they received a car to share. It was Sharpay's idea to get a pink convertible. Before he could say anything, the car had been ordered and it was too late. He could have complained, but Shar's daddy's little girl and little he said would have made any difference. He did refuse to drive the car, so he was left to depend on Shar for rides to and from school. At eighteen he had had enough and asked for an eco-friendly vespa. Still not the manliest mode of transportation, but far better than depending on Shar's pink monster. And besides, when it came time for prom, what of this allowance he saved on gas money he'd put to better use on a limo and giving his date a night to remember.


	13. Routine

Routine

There was routine to East High's drama department. It was started early in the morning by Kelsi Nielson, who would arrive by six thirty to practice piano in the acoustically sound practice room. School would commence at eight and at different periods throughout the day different members would show up to the auditorium to run through lines, practice songs or work on dance numbers. Troy and Gabriella usually showed up during free period at nine. Sharpay and Ryan at ten. Martha and a few other Wildcat cheerleaders would practice at noon. Kelsi would return at one to accompany Ryan as he worked through new dance moves. After school they would all come together to run through what had transpired during the day.

After the formal practice was over—usually around five—Ryan would drive Kelsi home, walk her to her door, kiss her goodnight, and then drive to his own home. The next day it would start all over again.


	14. Knight

Knight

"I am not going to play a knight in _shining armor_."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because they don't exist? Or the fact that you can't dance in clunking metal?"

"It's fantasy, Ryan. Knights in shining armor can exist. And you can make it work."

"No, Shar. I'm not doing it. No way."

"How much you wanna bet he's in a full suit of shiny armor by the end of the week?"

Kelsi turned from her seat at the piano where she had been giggling silently to face Chad.

"Probably. But one of these days hell stand up to her." She said knowingly.


	15. Spellbound

Spellbound

"Have you seen Kelsi?" Ryan asked the first person he bumped into, unsure because of the Zorro costume who it was.

"Uh, yeah, over there by the punch."

Without saying thanks, Ryan hurried over to the only person by the punch bowl, his matador cap flying behind him.

"Kelsi! There you are, I've…" he stopped as she turned. She was wearing what could only be described as a sexy witches costume.

"Ryan!" She said, happily, at the sight of her friend, when he stopped midsentence, she glanced down at her outfit and blushed. "It's a little much. Martha picked it out for me. Say something?"

"You've put a spell on me and now I'm yours." He sang, changing the lyrics around on the famous song.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into the next dance.


	16. Youth

Youth 

They had their whole lives ahead of them. They had just graduated high school. They were going to Julliard together. Wasn't that enough? They readily answered with a resounding "no". Neither would be satisfied until they were together, fully and indefinitely, forever. Marriage was the only option, it was clear to them, they just couldn't understand why it was clear to everyone else. They were determined and would not be swayed from their decision. When they were told that waiting until they finished their years at Julliard wouldn't make any difference if they were meant to be together, they responded with a simple, "If we know we'll feel the same in four years, why wait? Why not just make it all official?"

Kelsi and Ryan would soon be Mr. and Mrs. and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.


	17. Test

Test

This was the most important test of Kelsi's life. And it was the simplest she'd ever take. Pull down her pants, squat over the toilet, pee on the stick, to put it bluntly. It was the only test in her life that she hoped to fail miserably. It wasn't that she didn't want to have a child, someday. She was with the man she wanted to have children with. There was no denying that. But it wasn't the point in her life she had hoped to be at when children came into the picture. She was five months off from graduating from Jilliard, she was already receiving offers for her compositions, and Ryan's career was looking bright already. Kids just weren't for them yet. So she admittedly wanted to fail this particular test.

Ten Minutes Later

"Ry?" She called as she walked into the living room, her voice wavering even on that one syllable. "We need to find a bigger place."


	18. Patience

Patience

As a choreographer, Ryan Evans was a patient man. He had to be as he waited for the dancers he trained to learn the steps and rhythm. As a husband, he waited patiently while his wife took a womanly amount of time to get ready. He was the first to excuse any waitperson for any delay in his food arriving to the table. He was nearly the only person who could sit through Sharpay's infamous hours long phone calls, detailing every event in her life. Ryan Evans was patient to a fault.

Except when in the hospital, his wife in labor and his first child waiting to be delivered. Then Ryan Evans was the least patient man ever met.

"Where is that damned doctor?" He demanded, removing his hat from his head and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "You shouldn't have to wait."

"Patience, Ry. We only need him when the baby's ready and you heard the nurse: this one won't be ready for an hour or more at least," Kelsi reminded him calmly.


	19. Smile

Smile

His smile was addicting. Who could resist that wide grin with those incredibly white teeth? As he stood watching the afternoon rehearsals, his grin would grow. As the scene ended, the actors would end up smiling too, unable to resist. Soon every person in the practice space would be smiling. As two new additions to the cast sat watching the leads rehearse their main scene, they also watched the director/choreographer's smile grow.  
"Why does he always smile so much?" one whispered to the other.

"Beats me" the other shrugged, feeling a smile appear on her own face.

The subject dropped, they continued watching the rehearsal. No one understood why Ryan's smile was so infectious, but if they thought about it very hard, they'd understand that it was simply because the man was truly, genuinely happy with life. He had a great job, a great wife, and a new born daughter at home. He could do little other than smile.


	20. Dawn

Dawn

It seemed that the baby had gotten to sleep only minutes earlier and already the sun was coming up. The life of a new parent wasn't an easy one and sleep wasn't always in the cards. Ryan had to be at work in an hour, but he had let Kelsi have the sleep this morning. He enjoyed the late nights and early mornings with his daughter. It was a peaceful, quiet time and truly one of Ryan's favorite times of the day. But now Stacy was asleep and Ryan was watching the sunrise.

"Dawn's the most beautiful, isn't it?" Kelsi asked as she came up beside her husband and wrapped an arm through Ryan's.


End file.
